Birdshot retionchoroidopathy is a chronic inflammatory disease of the eye,with a presumed autoimmune basis. There is a strong HLA association (HLA-A29). We have begun to study the repertoire of the variable region of the beta chain of the T-cell receptor in patients and controls. The analysis is directed to characterize the central steps of autoimmune recognition and its regulation, facilitating the study of the magnitude of autoreactive T cell clonal expansion in this disease. Studies are ongoing with no results to report.